Plumber's Crack
by Shocky
Summary: -SSBKM- Some of the more... risque prompts I've filled out.
1. To Bake A Pretty Cake

_Prompt: Peach making a "cake" on Zelda's body._

The most fun and most difficult part of baking a cake was decorating it. Even the most delicious cakes could be unappealing if there was a flaw in the design; it was one case where looks really did matter.

Peach looked her latest project over, giggling to herself. Princess Zelda was hardly a baked dessert, but Peach still admired how wonderfully crafted she was. Her brown hair, spilled out on the table beneath her, contrasted beautifully with her pale skin; modest breasts like small hills above the valley of her smooth stomach; finely toned arm and leg muscles...

She was a work of art as it was. Making her even more so was going to prove a challenge.

Best get started.

"Now hold still" Peach sang, picking up the tube of pink icing she had stored under the table (among other things). Again she gazed at Zelda, mentally outlining a design. She delicately traced an intricate pattern over Zelda's breasts with the tip of one finger, eliciting a small noise of content from her.

Her hand trailed down the other Princess' stomach, and Zelda flinched. Peach tutted in disappointment.

"Ah-ah-ah, I said no moving."

"Sorry." Zelda grinned up at her. "It tickled."

Peach giggled and explored even further south, lingering on Zelda's inner thigh. Then, after a moment, she began to re-trace the exact pattern with the icing; sugary pink ribbons placed with the utmost care by experienced hands. It certainly was the curviest treat Peach had dealt with, but she enjoyed the challenge.

Finally she set the squeeze-tube down, once again reaching under the table to pull out a bowl of strawberries. She gently laid them over the icing trail, spacing them evenly, making sure that one was directly overtop each nipple.

"There!" Peach stepped back to admire her masterpiece; truly, Zelda was one of the finest things the Mushroom princess had ever seen. "You look good enough to eat," she whispered, a less-than-innocent smile playing across her lips. After all, despite how lovely things looked on the outside, it was very important to get a taste.

And it was delicious.


	2. Plumber's Crack

_Prompt: A misplaced comment._

"Oh... Mamma Mia..."

The plumber's gloved hand ran up and down the handle of his plunger, pumping harder and harder. Just a little longer, and soon he'd unclog his pipes! His breaths were short and ragged, and he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the flickering computer screen before him.

With his other hand, he clumsily tried to type out a coherent response, but eventually resorted to just mashing his fingers against the keyboard. _Holy SHIT why was that so hot asdfghjkl;_, it read. It would do. He clicked "post comment", and came.

It was unfortunate that Mario had been too preoccupied to make sure he had responded to the right fic; indeed, it would forever remain a mystery as to what his inner kink was.


	3. Burn Baby Burn

_Prompt: Red/Charizard; Something involving Charizard's tail._

Even before the sex, the room had been stiflingly hot. Just being anywhere in close contact with the great lizard was enough to make anybody break into a sweat; heat radiated from the very scales covering its body, increasing in intensity near its soft underbelly and throat, where internal flame sacs were constantly broiling. Then there was, of course, the tail: the tip burning at temperatures that would leave at least second-degree burns on any flesh that so much as touched it, yet it did nothing to harm the beast itself.

Red had to be careful when he thrust into the Pokemon. The lizard would writhe beneath him, razor-sharp teeth exposed with each roar of pleasureful protest, claws digging into the charred mattress beneath its bulk. Deadly as tooth and claw could be, Red did not fear them; Charizard maintained enough control during these moments not to pierce his master's fragile skin. No, it was the tail that was the true threat. Even though he kept his sweat-slicked arms wrapped tightly around the appendage as he worked, he could feel the muscles flexing violently, begging for release. He had watched Charizard mating rituals before, before deciding to take part in them himself; the tails would thrash-- almost chaotically, until one noticed that they were synchronized in a feral dance-- and the flame would grow until the pair's image shimmered in the hot air, seeming almost like a mirage.

The memory flooded into Red's mind: the beauty of their incandescent dance, the desire to be a part of that passion... His own passion flared for a moment and he spilled himself into Charizard, letting out a low groan that sounded weak and feeble in comparison to the dragon's contented growl in response. Red's own sweat had coated the lizard's scales, which now shone beautifully with reflected light. Breathing heavily, Red ran his fingertips down the smooth backside, moving as far down the burning tail as his self-preservation instinct would permit.

Red straddled the base of the tail, gently rubbing his naked thighs against it. He could feel Charizard's muscles twitching in response, and he pressed the rest of his body against the tail. As he stared into the blaze, he felt his own warmth return. He was ready for another round.


End file.
